Reptilians
The reptilians are indigenous Earth beings, many currently living as subterraneans. They evolved over a 160 million time span forming a highly developed social structure of intelligent, self-aware, and even telepathic beings that could be viewed into four different castes. =Contact= To humans, usually a symbol of a serpent or dragon evokes caution. The appearance of a humanoid reptilian may heighten anxiety, prompt fear, or invoke dread. It is the challenge of the human psyche to remain calm, and to try not to stir up any concerns of fear, even under the most unusual circumstances. In 1988, Charlene Lerch had contact with a benevolent reptilian. In her experience, the being asked, "Do you judge the way I look?". Her response was, "No, I don't judge your looks." To which the being replied, "Then I will help you."Reptilian Teachers from the Pleiades, by Charlene Lerch, p. 30 In Sweden of 1999, in the Transcriptions of Lacerta when E.F. discovered that the person who was visiting him for friendly chats, was really a reptilian,In the Transcriptions of Lacerta, Lacerta was able to guise herself through a telepathic technique called mimicry. She affirms that sauria blooded reptilians are not shapeshifters. E.F. almost lost his mind. At some point, he was able to regain his composure and re-continue discussions without incident.Transcriptions of Lacerta (1999) =Social castes= The reptilians are often misunderstood by anti-Draco activists like , David Wilcock, and Corey Goode who are victims of being lied to by authorities and "insiders". Therefore, it must be noted that the labels and names attributed to the reptilians, are just human terms. The reptilians do not use the same words that humans do to identify themselves. Labels such as Draconian and Saurian are purely human expressions. To help humans identify the reptilian caste structure, One must look upon the chanuphis, an ancient and sacred symbol to the reptilians. It depicts a cryptoid of a four-winged serpent that has gone extinct from Arabia.Mythical Monsters, by Charles Gould, (1886), p. 183-184 The reptilians can be seen as arranged into four castes as represented by the four wings of the chanuphis. Their caste could be viewed this way: The Saurian reptilians as the spiritual-philosophical-astrological wing. The ancient Winged Ones as the champion-wise-strategic wing. The Draconians as the scientific-military-political wing. Finally, the Nursing Ones as the medical-nursing-breeder wing. Saurians Reptilians have always had a place in human history since the earliest records of Sumeria. Many mythological stories of reptilians date back at least 6000 years ago. All reptilians indigenous to Earth are blooded descendants of . When they cohabited with the humans, the Saurians were often venerated as "Gods". The Saurians could be viewed as a spiritual-philosophical-astrological wing of the reptilians. They are also mentioned in various religious text, including the , the , the , and ancient Mayan and Egyptian inscriptions. Many believe they were one of the few ancients that even taught humans how to build. Winged Ones The Winged Ones are very ancient. They could be viewed as a champion-wise-strategic wing of the reptilians. They may have been the "dragons" of old especially depicted in the many East Asian cultures. They have large wings and are said to be much larger than the more evolved modern reptilians. Some are described as even having horns on various parts of their heads; These features may have contributed to ancient depictions of demons and devils. However, the "good" versus "evil" motif is a programming that humans are built with. Many of the winged ones may have been benevolent, or at at least docile to humans. Draconians Main page: Draconians The Draconians could be viewed as a scientific-military-political wing of the reptilians. As reptilians have evolved over millions of years, so has their science and development. Their technology has taken them to the stars, even beyond the Solar System. They have been misidentified as having originated from the Draco System, by misinformed Draco theorists like . There is some indication that the Draconians colonized the Draco system. More importantly, they established colonies in the Solar System. They fortified underground bases on the Moon, Mars, Venus, and four moons of Jupiter and Saturn. These seven colonies are depicted by the seven stars on their Ouroboros flag. Being well established on Earth, the reptilians, as a whole, were at one time venerated as Gods. Nursing Ones The Nursing Ones of a medical-nursing-breeder wing, congregate to nurture and care for the breeder's eggs and their soon-to-be hatched younglings. =Reptilian influence= ; Mimicking There are many humanoid skulls unearthed, and many of these ancient fossils are unidentifiable. Mainstream science attribute elongated skulls to . Ancient tribes were much more spiritualistic and impressionable than skeptics are in the modern age. So it is true that humans have purposefully deformed the heads of their people since childbirth. The question remains, why? Were they mimicking something? ;Analysis Skull elongation is not the only thing to be analyzed. Notice the girth of the Peruvian skulls (below) compared to the narrower human deformations. The face and jaw structures are also of interest, as they do not bare normal human facial features that the human tribes still maintain even with an elongated skull. Additionally, the Transcriptions of Lacerta (1999) state that the modern reptilians are even known to have hair follicles on their heads. These reptilians were deified as early as human records can find. Many Sumerian reptilian god and goddess statues have been unearthed at . =References= See also * James Bartley Notes External links * James Bartley - MILAB's & Reptilian Concept of Human Ownership - YouTube Category:Reptilians Category:Earth